When The First Love Begins
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: A new Wizard moves to New York and becomes Max's Best friend. Will love sprout between the two? Case of almost-rape in chapter six, small lime in chapter 7!
1. Doors are Dangerous

**Hey guys! First fic, don't judge or say mean things please! I have cookies :D I hope you all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! If I did, Max would take his shirt off more.**

* * *

><p>I walked around a new street, one I had never been to. I had just moved here to New York, it was early April, and I was exploring this area called Waverly. I walked around, hands clasped behind my back, looking this way and that. I turned a corner, walked down a few stairs and kept moving forward when – BAM! A door was flung open, greeting my face with a painful welcome. I fell down on my butt, holding my nose.<br>"Ow, ow, ow, ow ow ow ow! OW!"  
>"Oh, crap! I'm sorry!"<p>

I opened my eyes to a pair of brown eyes, no less than an inch away from my own. As I stared into them, the only thought going through my mind, despite the pain, was '_pretty…_' The boy laughed, "Thank you." And I realized I had said it out loud, not just in my head. I blushed furiously. He smiled, and held out his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. "Hey, sorry I opened the door in your face, I didn't see you there." He ran a hand through his hair. I froze.

"… That was you?"

"Yeah.."

"…..WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" I yelled, whacking his arm

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where I hit him. I pretended to stop and think, hand on my chin. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe for HITTING ME IN THE FACE WITH A DOOR?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "I said I was sorry! What the hell is your problem?" We both crossed our arms simultaneously, and stared the other down. I glared up at him; he was a good few inches taller than me. We stayed like that for a few moments, frozen, glaring at each other. Then I burst out laughing.

"You know what? I like you, you're alright." I smiled up at him, uncrossing my arms and poking his cheek. He smiled as well, it was cute. I decided that I liked his smile, and I could tell right off the bat that he would be someone I would get along very well with.

"MAX! WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone yelled out, again throwing open that damned door, this time into my new friend, knocking him into myself. We fell to the ground. His body on top of mine, his weight pressing into my body, it felt… good, in a non-weird way. I looked at him again, and we just laughed. "Mind getting up?" I asked him. He sat up, but stayed there, sitting on my thighs. I laughed again, "Would you care to get _completely _off of me?" He looked off into the distance as if thinking then looked back at me and replied casually, with a grin on his face, "No." We laughed again, when an older girl walked up to us.

"Max," she said, "Where were you- Wait, who's this?"

The boy, Max, as I've just learned, simply smiled up at her and said "This is… is… uh… What's your name?" He looked back down at me, finishing his sentence with a question.

I smiled up at him and said "Hi, I'm Alice. Pleased to meet 'cha." The girl smiled down at me and said "I'm Alex and this is my little brother Max. Speaking of, Max, why are you sitting on her?"

"She's comfy!" He answered happily. We all laughed at him, and that's when I knew that moving here to New York wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER<strong>_

"Max! Alice! Wake up!"

I moaned and curled into whatever it was that I was laying on. I was at the Russo's, and the last thing I remembered was watching a movie on the couch with Max. Had we fallen asleep…? Again a voice called out "Max, Alice! Where are yo- Oh. Aw." The voice turned affectionate, as if cooing at a puppy.

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I heard my mom calling for Alice and me, but I didn't want to get up. There was a comfortable light weight on my chest; the couch was so warm, smelled so good… Wait, smelled good?

I blearily opened my eyes, and my mom awed at something, but what it was, was beyond me. The light weight on my chest moved, clutching at my body tighter, and sighed. I looked down and saw – Alice? What was she doing sleeping on me? Why did I think she smelled nice? Why did I like her sleeping on me? Then she moaned softly, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at me, picking her head up off of my chest. "Hello Max" she murmured sleepily. Her eyes bolted open, "Whoa, what, Max?" She scrambled off me, falling to floor with a loud _Thump_. She looked up at me, eyes wide, cheeks pink. "Ohmygosh Max, I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you!" I laughed, and told her "Nah, its ok Alice. I didn't mind, really. You're really comfortable." I smiled, and upon realizing what I unknowingly implied, I froze, the heat of a small blush creeping up my face.

Alice stared up at me for a moment, then a pretty smile broke out on her face and she laughed. I stared at her curiously as she laughed. She calmed her laughter into small giggles and said "That's what you said to me when we first met, remember?" I thought back and remembered sitting on her, those short six months ago. Now it was early October and we were practically inseparable. I cracked a smile, the blush fading from both our faces. "Yeah I did, didn't I?"

My mom cut in and said "Hey kids, you know you got to get ready for school. You got to get up!" I held out my hand for Alice and pulled her back up onto the couch. Once she was back up I put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly, nonchalant way. "C'mon mom, can we have 5 more minutes?"

"No, you can't sleep anymore. You only have 15 minutes to get ready for school!"

We bolted up. What? 15 minutes? We clambered off the couch, scrambling off to my room.

Alice was a strange girl. she didn't care about changing in the same room as long as I had my back turned and didn't look. She was weird, but she was my best friend and I wouldn't trade her for anyone. We had just grown that comfortable with each other.

We got up to my room, and as I looked through the mess to try and find my closet, she pulled out clothes from her bag. I reached my closet safely, and grabbed a shirt. Looking for jeans, I went to my dresser. I looked over my shoulder to say something to Alice and saw her back to me. My face flushed, heating up much more than I ever thought possible.

It wasn't just her back that faced me, but her bare back, nothing but the back of her bra and the jeans she had (thankfully) slipped on while my back was turned. I made no move to look back, my mouth frozen slightly open, while my brain shut down.

Her back was slim and straight, her waist joining her hips in a perfect curve, and the skinny jeans hugging her waist tightly, but not too tight. Her body was angled slightly, showing just a small curve of her bra-clad breast.

There was a tingling feeling in my chest, and on my lower body. I forced my eyes away from her body.

My face red and very hot, I thought about what I just saw. My heart pounded in my chest. Her amber-brown hair that hung past her shoulder blades, the curve of her back. It was all just so, so, breathtaking… I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Alice was my best friend; I couldn't have feelings for her! Things just didn't work that way… and there was no way she would like me back either.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww poor Maxy-poo! Doesn't think Alice could ever possibly like him! Stay tuned for the next chapter. If you like this, review and tell me! I would absolutely LOVE to hear from you. If your review stands out, I'll give you a shout out! Hugs and Cuddles from Panda-Chan!<strong>

**R&R **


	2. Eating Babies

**Hey guys! Chapter two now up, hope you enjoy it! YES! Got rid of the bold/underline thing in my first chapter… if you saw it, then you know what I'm talking about. WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!  
>~Panda-Chan 3<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLEY PLACE, ONLY ALICE, AND ALL MY OTHER OC'S AND THE PLOT 3**

History class sucked majorly. Seriously, I could think of more than a million things that would be more fun than history class. Like jumping off a cliff, or gouging out my eyes. Or even better, cutting out my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to this dumb teacher drone on and on over whatever dumb thing we're learning about now that happened probably about 500 years ago.

I looked over at Max, over at the other side of the room. He, of course, had his head down on the desk over folded arms. His desk was next to the window, and the bright sun rays hit his sleeping figure just right, making him appear to be glowing. He looked really… cute… like that. His hair shined brilliantly.

I eyed him for a bit more, until I realized what exactly I was doing. I was checking out my best friend! That was messed up, on a huge level.

I forced my focus back on the teacher, and tried my hardest to keep it there. But he was so boring… My gaze shifted back to Max. _NO!_ I shouted inwardly at myself. _You are NOT allowed to think of Max that way! But.. he is good-looking… and, it's normal to think guys look good. So, as long as I don't get a crush on him, then checking him out every once in a while might not be too bad.. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and the school bell rang. It was time for lunch, finally.

I walked over to Max and gently shook him awake. "C'mon Max, it's time for lunch!" He looked up at me, eyes half open and trying to focus. "Food?" he asked sleepily.

I laughed. "Yes Max, we're getting food. Now up!"

I grabbed his arms and leaned back, forcing him up and away from the desk.

* * *

><p>We sat at a table in the cafeteria, chatting and eating. Our topic of the moment: My height.<p>

"Stop being so tall Max!"

"I can't just shrink, That'd be weird!"

"Well I'm not going to be growing anytime soon!"

"Don't girls have shoes to make them taller?"

"Yeah, I just don't wear them…"

"Problem solved."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Smart-ass." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and slung an arm around my chair.

"Yep, but you know you love me." He joked.

My breath caught in my throat. Why would he assume that? Does he think that I like him? I quickly glanced up at him and saw that silly, joking glint in his eyes. I mentally relaxed. So he was just joking. Ok.

I turned away from him. "Nope. I have absolutely no love for you, Max Russo."

He mocked worry "Wh-What? What are you saying Alice?"

"I'm saying," I started, "That I'm having an affair with.." I scanned the room quickly "…ALEX!"

Hearing her named screamed out through the cafeteria, she turned around fast. "What'd I do?" she yelled back

"I cheated on Max with you!" I yelled. Now the entire lunch room stared in confusion.

"Oh. Ok." She yelled before turning back to her other friends.

I could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the cafeteria turn back to Max and I. He stood up angrily and looked down on me. "I can't believe you! After all we've been through! What about our child?"

I stood up as well and looked him dead in the eye. Face showing no other emotion but pure anger, I yelled out "I ATE HER!"

There were collective gasps around the room, and one loud "ewwww." Silence rang free, everyone wondering what our next move would be. Then Max stepped up onto the table and addressed the students with a loud voice: "People of Tribeca Prep! Are we going to sit here and let her eat babies? I mean, she could get Fat!... er." A collective "Ooooooh" Ran throughout the room. "And then we'd have to deal with a fat, baby-eating girl at our school. Who wants that? I say we-"

I pulled on his sleeve. He looked down at me from the table. "Hey, are you done?" I asked. "I kinda want my chocolate milk, and you're in my way."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry Alice." We sat down and ate our lunch as if nothing had happened. The room was quiet before talking broke out, everyone going back to what they were doing before we started our nonsense.

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I sat at our lunch table with Alice and some other friends. Ever since Alice moved here to New York in April, the guys have gotten used to her being there. I've gotten those comments "so you guys dating?" at the beginning, but now the guys know better. I looked over at Alice and saw an arm around her. The arm belonged to Philip, a friend of ours. He talked and laughed and ate, all while still keeping that arm around her. _Why does that bug me? _I thought, _It's not like I LIKE Alice or anything…_

I stared at them, when I noticed Philip's eyes slide over and glance at me. Noticing my stare, he tightened his arm around Alice's shoulders and gave me a look that clearly said '_She's mine, back off_.'

My face flushed angrily, but I wasn't sure why. All I knew was that Philip had some serious shit coming to him…

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone got up, and I called out to Philip. "Hey Philip, can I talk to you?" He stopped and turned towards me.

"Yeah man, sure."

The room cleared out, so I started talking. "Dude, what were you doing?"

He stared at me, eyes hard. "What, you mean my arm around Alice? In case you haven't noticed bro, she's hot, and open game. You haven't made a move on her, so why not give the rest of us a chance?"

My anger flared "She's my best friend; I'm just looking out for her!"

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

I walked back into the cafeteria. I forgot my purse. But the sight before me stopped me in my tracks. Max and Philip stood at our table, and boy, did they look downright pissed off. Max yelled out "She's my best friend; I'm just looking out for her!" So they were talking about me?

I saw Philip smirk. "Or maybe," He said slowly, "You're keeping her to yourself as a little bed buddy?"

Max said nothing. What the hell?

Philip laughed "I knew it! How often do you guys fuck? You wouldn't mind sharing would you? I'd love to get a piece of that-"

"Shut up, you-" Max said

"Bitch!" I screamed, cutting Max off. The two boys spun around and saw me standing there, seething. I stalked over to where they stood, fury radiating off my body in waves. I grabbed my purple-and-black striped purse off the floor by them. "I forgot my bag." I turned around to look at them. "You know what else I forgot?" A smile crossed my face. "This."

And I punched Philip in the face. Hard. He gave a yelp of pain and grabbed at his nose. "What the fuck?" He yelled.

I took Max's hand. "Let's go, we're going to be late." And we walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Philip holding his hopefully-broken nose spewing cuss words. Halfway to class, Max stopped me.

"Alice, what was that?"

"I shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let him say that about us- I mean, about me." My face grew warm.

Max smiled a goofy smile. "It was so cool! How hard did you hit him?"

"Pretty hard." I laughed.

We laughed together and walked the rest of the way to class, not caring that we were already late.

We were at the Waverly Substation after school, hanging out and drinking soda. We were supposed to be doing homework, but who really does homework? My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I held a hand up. "Hold on," I announced, "My butt is vibrating!"

Max cracked up "She said butt." He giggled to himself.

I pulled out my phone and opened the text. It was from Alex. Why she was texting me when she was right upstairs remained a mystery. Then I read the text.

'_Party at Gina's._' It said '_Don't tell the parents. Starts at 8. Keep it quiet._'

My eyes sparkled. Party? So there. I showed the text to Max, and he nodded. We were gonna party it up tonight! Thank goodness it was Friday! I texted Alex back '_Me and max will be there!_'

* * *

><p>I went home to get ready for the party. I went upstairs to my room and opened my closet. As I rifled through clothes, I thought about what happened today, after lunch. Why was Max so angry? Yeah, he was my best friend, but he didn't have to be that mad. It's not like we're dating.<p>

My hand randomly stopped on one shirt and pulled it out. It was a black tank top that flowed at the bottom. It had a cartoon owl on it. I didn't know why I grabbed this one, but it sparked an idea. I walked over to my dresser and went through the bottom drawer until I found the shorts I was looking for. Dark blue, cuffed, a few shreds, and a braided belt. Then I went through my top drawer and grabbed a pair of over-the-knee socks with thin strips of pink and purple.

On top of my dresser held my boxes and stands of accessories. I opened one box and grabbed a assortment of neon I 3 BOOBIES bracelets and a charm bracelet with candy charms. Then I went to my stand of earrings and grabbed a pair of pink feather earrings. Walking back to my closet, I grabbed a multi-colored studded belt.

I put my clothes on and studied my reflection in the mirror. I looked good! But it was missing some things… like shoes, and makeup. I looked at my shoes and decided on my xx-hi black converse with buckles and straps all over it. I went into my bathroom and started on make-up. I started with blue eye shadow fading into pink up to my eyebrows. I looked at my reflection again. Now I looked great! But still, something was missing. I looked around my counter top, and I spotted my missing item. A beanie hat! I put it on over my hair and left the bathroom. Scooping up some headphone and putting them around my neck. I texted Max and Alex:

'_On my way. Meet me outside.'_

**Ooh, fun! A party! I hope something fun happens… Christmas is coming close, should I skip Halloween and thanksgiving and go straight into December for a Christmas chapter? Tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome. Oh, and I have Alice's party outfit linked on my profile, go check it out! I won't be updating until later this week, but keep an eye out!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Drunken Parties

**Hey guys! Chapter three up… you excited? I am! And I just want to say I am SO SORRY for not updating until now… my laptop got a virus, and I couldn't do anything on it until my dad fixed it. IM SORRY! I want to thank those of you who reviewed, you always brought a smile to my face. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLEY PLACE, ONLY ALICE AND THE PLOT 3**

I walked to the Waverly Substation and found Max and Alex standing outside, waiting for me. When they spotted me, Alex's jaw dropped.

"Alice! You didn't tell me you could look this sexy! And shorts? In October, in New York? Girl, are you crazy?"

I laughed "Whatever it takes for beauty, am I right Alex?"

We hugged and fist-pounded. I turned to Max, whose mouth was open slightly, staring in shock.

"Well?" I asked "How do I look?"

He stared blankly.

I snapped my fingers in his face, and he came back down to planet earth. He shook his head, face a little red (A/N: Ha ha I made a rhyme!) "You look great Alice. Really, really good."

I smiled "Thank you."

"Well let's hit this party!" Alex said loudly, steering Max and I away from the Sub shop doors.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Gina's house at 8:23, and the party was already underway. We walked in, unnoticed, except for Alex who was immediately swept away by her older friends. That left Max and I to look around. Kids, our age and up, danced, talked, and goofed off all around us, most of them holding red plastic cups. On the wall to our side sat an enormous stereo, blaring music so loudly that I was certain there was going to be a visit from the police.<p>

Saying hi every now and then to people we recognized, we made our way to the kitchen for snacks. Spotting plates and bowls on the counter, Max pulled me over. "Look," He yelled over the music, "I found the food!"

I laughed and nodded, showing that I heard him. I scanned the contents of the counter quickly. Nothing interesting jumped out screaming "Eat me, eat me!" So I opted for a drink. There was one bowl that looked like it held Hawaiian Punch, or some Red fruity drink, while the other looked like it was a coke product (or some type of brown soda)

I decided on the brown soda. It looked yummy. I grabbed a cup and poured some of the soda in. I slowly drank a sip of it. It was Dr. Pepper! Well, mostly… it had a different taste to it, a little bit of an edge. I wasn't sure what it was exactly. But it was probably just another soda mixed in with the Dr. Pepper, so I continued drinking it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around. There stood Max, grinning cheekily. In his hands were those GIANT Pixie Stix straws! My eyes almost popped out of my head and my jaw felt like it was touching the floor.

"Max…" I said in wonder "where did you get those…"

His smile turned sneaky "A wizard never reveals his secret, Alice. You know that."

I giggled and took the large sugar-filled stick. "Why thank you kind sir." I smiled and sat down on an empty counter space. Max and I spent the next hour talking, eating our giant Pixie Stix and me occasionally getting a refill on my drink. Soon, I felt giddy, and lightheaded. I felt like I could do anything I wanted and get away with it. I hopped up off the counter, swaying a little but regaining my balance quickly.

"C'mon Max!" I giggled, "Let's go dance! I _REALLY_ wanna dance!"

"Wha-" I pulled him away out into the living room where half the party was dancing. I maneuvered our way into the middle of the mob and swayed to the fast music. I looked over at max who wasn't dancing. "C'mon Max!" I yelled over the music "Dance with me!" I grabbed one of his hands with my free one (the other held my drink) and I pulled him to me to dance.

Alice and I were in the middle of a huge group of sweaty, dancing teenagers. Awesome, right? I had no idea where my sister was, or what the time was. But all that mattered was that I was here, at a party, dancing with Alice. Other partygoers bumped into us as we all swayed and danced to the upbeat music. The song ended, and an Usher song came on, 'Yeah'.

Alice looked up at me excitedly. "I love this song!" She cried. I nodded and smiled "I know" I told her. Why did she look so off-balance?

But then something.. er, well, _distracted_ me. Alice turned around, completely caught up in the music and her dancing, and started grinding on me. My face caught on fire, but I didn't stop her. Damn, did this girl know how to dance. I grabbed her cup before it tilted over and took a large gulp of it. I shook my head as it went down. There was definitely something in that drink, but I didn't care. I could feel the slight buzz in the back of my head, and I let that irresponsible part of my brain control my actions.

So I danced with Alice, letting her grind on me as I grinded back. And it was AWESOME!

We danced for a few more songs, when Alice suddenly stopped and walked away. I followed, confused. Where was she going? Weren't we having fun dancing?

I followed her, but got stuck in a crowd of teens. When I managed to push and shove my way out, I had lost her. _Great,_ I thought, _now I'll never find her. _I searched high and low for the girl, and even asked some people if they'd seen her. Most of them were drunk, so I didn't get much of a reliable answer. Finally I stopped, and just stood where I was. I heard a giggle that sounded familiar. Alice? I turned towards the noise. I wish I hadn't.

I had found Alice. She was in a corner, some random douchebag pressing against her, making out with her neck. She kept giggling at the contact, and she was obviously drunk. Anger boiled in my stomach. The guy moved his face from her neck and kissed her right on the lips, tongue and everything, his hands roaming her body, squeezing her butt. My fury blazed. I stalked over there and ripped the guy off. He stared at me in a drunken, angered haze. "What the fuck man?" He slurred, and I punched him. He stumbled back, holding his jaw. He came at me, swinging his fists wildly. I ducked and hit him in the stomach. The guy doubled over, wheezing, but came at me still. I turned to the side as he went past me, and I pushed him over. Then he finally stayed down, most likely passed out from however much alcohol he consumed.

The drunken crowd cheered, entertained by the fight. Stupidly, I raised my arms up like a champion, and the crowd whooped with me. Then I remembered Alice. I turned to her, and found her also passed out on the floor. I sighed, and hoisted her up over my shoulder. I carried her around until I found Alex. My sister had a cup in her hand, but didn't seem as drunk as the rest of the party.

"Hey Max!" She yelled over the music.

"We're leaving. Come on." I said.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way home!"

With Alice still on my shoulder, we maneuvered our way through the house and out the door. We didn't get far away when Alex stopped me.

"Ok Max, what happened? Why did we leave early? And why are you carrying Alice?"

I explained everything. "Alice got drunk, we danced, she walked away and I lost her. I found her being practically molested by some drunk guy, me and him got in a fight, I won. Alice passed out, I grabbed her and found you, I told you we had to leave and you asked why, and I said-"

"Ok Max I get the point!" Alex stopped me before I could continue on to where we were now.

"Oh. Okay."

I started to walk, but was again stopped by my sister. "What, Alex?" I asked, irritated.

She gave me a look, and told me "People are going to think weird things if they see you carrying Alice like that. Hold her in your arms. That way people will think she's just sleeping or something, instead of passed-out drunk."

I gave her a questioning look, but did as she said and shifted Alice so that she lay in my arms. Alex fixed her arms so that they were around my neck. I felt embarrassed by how close she was, that I was carrying her like this. It almost felt like… we were a couple.

**AND I'm ending it here (: But next chapter will be up hopefully within the week. I have my computer back, and I can work on it at school. Yay! Review, Review, Review my lovely readers! Tell me, how does a Valentine's day chapter sound? I missed Christmas and New Years (the two most perfect days to get two people together) so this is my next best chance!**

**Bye! 3**


	4. Getting Home

**Hey guys... Yeah, I know, I SUCK for not updating until now. I've had a lot of shit going on since winter break. lets see... ok, so my dad's cancer has been getting worse since last year, and then late March he passed away... so that happened, then we moved, my computer crashed in january-ish, so i had to fix that (luckily i keep all my work on a flash drive!) and then a few weeks ago i accidentally kinda sorta... broke my laptop... so now I'm using my dads laptop. **

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I will try my hardest to update faster and be a better author. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, it feels very.. Filler-like. **

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Still in Max's P.O.V!<strong>

We had (thankfully) managed to get back to the substation without any questioning looks. Getting inside, however, was a completely different story.

Luckily, we had Alex with us.

We levitated Alice onto the terrace, and used the Havity No Gravity spell on ourselves to walk up the building walls. Alex quietly slid open the sliding glass door and we slipped through, Alice once again on my shoulders. We tip-toed through the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. We almost made it upstairs, when one of the stairs creaked. The squeak woke Alice (surprisingly, since she stayed asleep throughout our walk through the night life of New York) She moaned, and mumbled "Wha?" I clamped my free hand over her mouth. She started to struggle, and I hissed "Alice! It's me, Max. Shut up or we're dead!"

Even drunk, she amazingly understood our situation. She relaxed on my shoulder and giggled drunkenly, albeit quietly, as we continued the short trek up the rest of the stairs. We parted from Alex when I got to my room, and I dumped Alice on the lower half of my bunk bed. She instantly fell back asleep.

I ran a hand through my hair. '_Shit, what are we gonna tell mom and dad? I told them I was staying at Alice's house tonight…'_ I sighed. Then my door opened.

It was Alex. "When mom and dad ask, tell them that you went to see a movie and got locked out of her house, so you came here. Got it?" She whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." I whispered back.

She started to leave, but looked down at Alice and stopped. "If she pukes, say that she ate some bad nachos at the movie."

I nodded and she left.

I sighed again and sank down on the bed, next to Alice. Even drunk, she still looked beautiful as she slept. I brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face when I put her down. My hand grazed down her face, brushing against her cheek. Her hand grabbed mine suddenly. I started to pull back, scared I had awoken her, when I saw her eyes still closed, her chest rising and falling to the slow rhythm of slumber. She kept hold of my hand in hers, unconsciously. I relaxed and let her keep my hand. Then I did the unthinkable.

I leaned over her and kissed her.

Right on the mouth.

It was short, and I had no response (seeing as she was asleep) but it felt good, and I knew right then and there that I liked Alice. BIG TIME.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up with a pounding headache, a roiling stomach, and no recollection of what happened last night. I opened my eyes and for once was immensely glad for the mountainous piles of un-nameable items in his room. They blocked out the sunlight from his window. Even the few small rays of light that could pass through the mess stung my pained eyes. "Ugh," I groaned "I feel like that Katy Perry song…" Thinking hurt my brain, so I just relaxed on the bed and rested. Slowly but surely, broken images of last night's party entered my mind.

Loud music vibrating through a house, dancing with Max, that weird drink, which I now know was spiked with alcohol, and then… nothing. I don't remember anything after that. I can only hope I didn't do anything stupid. I turned my head over and came face to face with Max. Eyes opened in shock, I stared at the sleeping face of my best friend, barely even an inch away from my own face. I painfully thought back to the other day in class, when I thought he looked cute sleeping. He still did. A wave of pain rolled through my head right then, and I let out a groan.

Max's eyes opened.

We stared at each other for a moment, blinking.

"Morning" He whispered.

"Morning" I whispered back.

"How's your head?" He asked.

I groaned as another wave of pain flooded my head. He chuckled softly

"That answers it."

I moaned and rolled over. Or, I tried to. My arm was pulled back, and I stopped to look down at my hand. It was woven together with Max's hand. I stared down at our fingers curiously, when the realization of our situation hit me. Fire heated up my face as I pulled my hand away, and I scooted away from Max. "Wha-what happened last night?" I asked him, crazed and embarrassed by the thought of what could have happened during my drunkenness, thus explaining my lack of memory.

Max sat up as well, holding his hands up in a sign telling me to calm down. "Alice, relax, nothing happened! We snuck in, I dumped you here, and you fell asleep instantly. That's it. Then I fell asleep. You must have grabbed me in your sleep or something!"

I started to calm down as I thought about the logic and reasoning in what he said. Then I decided my head hurt too much for so much thought and agreed. "Kay." I said, and flopped back down on the bed. "Uggghhh, I feel like vomit on a monkey butt." I paused, "Covered in fleas. Wearing sequined costumes."

"Why sequins?" Max asked.

"'Cause I hate sequins. They are the death of fashion."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>MAX'S P.O.V.<strong>

Alice fell asleep again. I felt a teeny bit bad about lying to her, but I lied to everybody. It just felt worse lying to her. I knew she wouldn't have cared if I told her I held her hand while I fell asleep, but I didn't want to have to tell her I kissed her. I also didn't want to think about the dream I had had about her.

_**~DREAM TIME~**_

_I sat on my bed, thinking about what to do about Alice. Then, speak of the devil, she walked in. _

"_Oh, hey Alice." I said to her._

_She said nothing in reply, just stared at me with dark eyes. She came closer to stand in front of me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers slid lightly up into my hair, making the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. She bent over and placed her lips on mine, just as I had done earlier. But this, this was different. It was a kiss filled with dark, passionate lust. Her tongue pushed past my lips into my mouth, where her dominance reigned free. _

_She climbed on to my lap, pressing on me from everywhere. She pulled back, giving me a sexy smirk as if to say "Come get me" Then I realized that she actually spoke the words aloud. "I know you want me." She spoke with a husky voice. She straddled my lap, pressing closer to my crotch. I involuntarily groaned, and she laughed huskily and pressed down harder, starting a rocking motion with her hips. A growl came from deep in my throat. My hands grasped her wasit and pulled her forward crashing our lips together. I forced her mouth open and explored her mouth with my tongue. I moved my lips down to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh. She moaned and I felt the vibrations on her neck._

"_Oh, Max, Please." She moaned "Please! I need you…" _

_I stared down at her. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. I got them down to her knees before she shimmied out of them herself. I laid her down and hovered above her as I pushed up her shirt. I kissed down her neck, over the newly exposed skin of her flat belly, down to the waistline of her lacy black and red panties. I took the piece of fabric between my teeth and started to pull it down…_

And that's when I woke up. Of course, after having a dream like that, I had a boner. And Alice was still sleeping right next to me! I thought frantically about what to do. _'Quick, think about… cleaning my room!' _I thought to myself. That actually worked, and it was gone within minutes. Afterwards, I tried hard not to think about that dream. Now we're back to the present time, and Alice is asleep once more!

I got out of bed slowly so I wouldn't wake her up. I walked downstairs to get food, and saw Alex.

"Hey Alex." I greeted.

"Yo." She said. "How's Alice?"

"Asleep."

"Cool."

We ate our breakfast in awkward silence, wondering about how the day would play out…

* * *

><p><strong>I still feel like it sucked. And short : Ha ha oh well.**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are extremely loved :3**

**you know you wanna press that pretty button...**

**And tell me how good this is..**

**Or how much it sucks xD**

**STILL MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Peace homies xD **


	5. Text Arguing and Bad Dates!

**Alrighty guys : ) So I REALLY wanted to upload this on my birthday as a special treat for you guys… but with exams and trying to get into contact with my friend about visiting her, I didn't have time : ( im sorry! BUUUTTTT ANYWAYS GUESS WHO TURNED SIXTEEN? That's right, ME! Changed the rating to M 'cause of this chapter... and a few other chapters will probably be like this (but less angsty!)**

**Well, here's the fifth chapter! ENJOY MY PRETTIES!**

* * *

><p>"Dude… how drunk was I that night?"<p>

"Dude, you really wanna know?"

"Tell me, bitch."

"Dude, you were so drunk you dug up Gina's mom's garden with the explanation of, and I quote, 'fuck farmville."

"Ha ha ha, oh my god!"

"And you were rolling around on the floor screaming 'I AM METROID!' Dude! We both know her name is Samus…."

"Holy crap, that's awesome! Did I really?"

"No."

I sat up and looked Max in the eyes. "You made that all up?"

"No! …. I looked them up online." He gave me an innocently confused look.

"….. gtfo."

"What?"

"Gtfo."

"Wtf Alice, really?"

"Yeah, so stfu."

"Omg. Tbh? You're mean."

"Idc-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP TEXT ARGUING?" Alex yelled from the couch.

Max and I swiveled to look at her from our stools at the counter.

"NEVER!" We yelled together, hopping off our stools and running up the spiral staircase. We ran into Max's room, shutting the door.

I flopped onto Max's bed, breathing hard and giggling against the fabric. I rolled over onto my stomach, and caught my breath, breathing in Max's scent from the sheets. His sheets smelled good, like him.

Speaking of the nicely-scented boy, he's been acting weird. I turned onto my side and looked at him standing against the wall, looking anywhere but at me. Ever since Gina's party a few nights ago he's been avoiding me.

"Are you ok, Max?"

He looked up from the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Gina's party, we haven't been as…close as we used to be. Did I do something to you that night?"

He looked uncomfortable. I knew it! "I threw up on you didn't I? Oh my god, I so threw up on you..."

He rolled his eyes, almost laughing. "Oh come on Alice, we both know if you threw up on me I would have liked it!"

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "Ew. But yeah, you probably would have. So, what_ is_ wrong then?"

He didn't give me an answer, just looked at me, then looked away, a small trace of red on his cheeks. What is he thinking about?

Then an idea grabbed my attention. Perfect!

"I gotta go Max. Later." I said standing from his bed and walking out fast.

-Max P.O.V.-

I groaned to myself and dragged my body towards my bed that had Alice's body on it and curled up on the spot where she had been sitting.

"Her butt was right here… her pretty, perfect butt." I sighed.

"That was actually kind of creepy, Max." Alex's voice came from nowhere.

I sat up fast, looking around to find her standing in my doorway.

"Whatever…" I sighed "Alex, what do you think I should do? I think… I think I like my best friend…"

"Awwwwwww!" My sister cooed loudly, "You guys would make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks Alex," I said, brushing it off "But what do I do about it? How do I found out if she likes me back?"

"Tell her you like her?" She said like it was obvious.

"Are you kidding me? You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot!" I told her, since _that_ was obvious.

"Really Max?" She asked in a monotone.

I nodded.

"Ok then… I'll just ask her!" Alex said brightly.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Kay!" She flounced out of my room.

"Wait, what? No! Alex come back!" I ran out of the room to stop my sister, but to no avail. She was already gone!

* * *

><p>-Alice P.O.V.-<p>

"Hey Alice! Wait up!" Alex called behind me.

I turned around. "Oh hey Alex, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Hey, can I ask you a question?" She said with a smile.

"Uhh… sure?" I said, not quite sure about her tone… what's she planning?

"Do you like my brother?"

"What?" I sputtered "I do NOT like Justin! I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but he's a little too uptight for me. And old."

She bent over in laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. I meant Max!"

"Max?" My voice squeaked "What? No! Ha ha ha no way…" I could feel my face heating up.

"Oh my gosh you so do!" She proclaimed.

"I do not!" I faltered "I think…"

"Oh ho ho ho. You do!" She poked my cheek.

"Stop it! Besides, he doesn't like me… He's mad at me for some reason. Has he said anything to you about me?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated then closed it. "Uhh… no. Nope!  
>But you know what? You should go talk to him and sort out your feelings."<p>

I smirked "Oh, I'll go see him…"

"What do you have planned?" She asked.

"Oh you'll see." I smirked "Just be sure to be at the sub station at around 8 to see the show."

-Later that night at the sub station-

I strutted into the Waverly Sub Station with a hottie from my chemistry class named Adam.

"Hey Alex." I waved.

"Hey Ali- WHOA! Look at you!" She exclaimed appreciatively.

I smirked. I asked Adam if he would go to the movies with me later, and as soon as I got home I spent the time making myself up. I put on a dark denim miniskirt, a flowy tan tank top edged in white, black over-the-knee socks, and a pair of felt tan strappy stiletto's. I put on some gold accessories and straightened my dark brown hair, and did my makeup with shimmering brown eyeshadow, red lipstick and clear gloss, and black eyeliner.

"Yeah. Oh, this is Adam. We just saw a movie" I hugged Adams arm. "Is Max here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Go get him for me?"

"Sure." She left up the stairs.

I turned to Adam and squeezed his arm affectionately. "Will you go get a drink for me please?" I gave him a pouty smile.

"Sure babe." He winked and walked to the counter.

My anger boiled. I _hated_ being called 'Babe.' But I would deal with it for this.

"Alice?"

I turned to the side and was face to face with Max. For once, I was actually almost his height in these heels. I was still a bit shorter though. I smirked up at him "Oh hey Max. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing, I was just trying to figure out this weird smell coming from a pile of stuff in my room." He looked at me confused "You look different."

"Yes, well I _am_ on a date." I said.

"What? With who?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"Adam Westley, from my Chem class." Adam walked over with my drink. "Here he is now! Adam, you know Max right?" I smiled flirtily at my date.

"Uh, yeah, I think. You're that weird dork, right? Here's your drink babe." He handed me a soda.

I took a sip and almost gagged. He got me a _diet _rootbeer! I don't even _like_ rootbeer, much less a _diet_ rootbeer!

"Adam is on the football team." I said, trying to hide my disgust from the drink

Adam crossed his arms for effect.

"We just got back from the movies. It was such a nice time." I smiled, and Adam slung his arm around my waist and pulled me close into his side. His hold was uncomfortably tight.

"Was it?" Max asked, looking slightly on edge.

"mmhmm." I hummed, turning and leaning up on my toes to kiss Adams cheek. He growled low and tightened his already vice-like grip on my waist.

Max looked furious. "I need some air." He mumbled, pushing past Adam and I and storming out the door.

I smirked. Plan succeeded. Now I can talk to him about why he got so mad and then find out everything! Then, once we talked over our problems, everything will go back to normal!

"Hey babe," Adam whispered huskily in my ear "Lets ditch this crap place and go somewhere private." His voice sent shivers down my spine- the wrong kind.

Before I could answer, he pulled me away and out the door. I tried to pull out of his grip, but those damn football players were strong! Adam pulled me down the street, but stopped suddenly outside an alleyway and shoved me into the alley. He pressed his body hard against mine, my back hitting the brick wall. He pushed his lips onto mine, pushing past my closed lips with his tongue. "Adam!" I tried to say, the words muffled from his mouth on mine. His hands groped everywhere, one hand reaching up my shirt and under my bra to grope my breast. I tried pushing him away, but all I got was a rock hard chest. Adam mistook my attempt to get away as wanting more of his attention. He removed his tongue from my throat and moved his lips down my neck, sucking harshly.

"Ah, Adam! S-Stop!" I tried again to push him off, but nothing worked.

My blood ran cold. I hadn't noticed, but Adam's hand had been sliding down my chest, down my side, over my hip, and under my skirt. His large fingers danced over my panties. My breath hitched and I froze. Still kissing my neck, he pushed the small fabric to the side and pushed two fingers into my most private place.

I let out a small shriek and fought relentlessly against his hold. His fingers pushed in and out uncomfortably. "Stop it! Adam stop it!" I cried, hitting my fists against him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I froze again. Was that Max? Adam grunted and removed his lips from my neck. "Hey. Loser. Get lost, we're busy here!" He snapped at Max.

"Hell no. Do you hear her? Get off, she doesn't want you!" Max said angrily.

Adam finally removed his fingers from inside me. I cringed at the feeling. "What are you gonna do, asshole?" Adam sneered.

"I'll make you, jerk!"

Adam moved off of me and started towards Max. He brought his fist back and punched Max in the face. "NO!" I shrieked.

Max stumbled back but brushed it off, sliding into a karate pose and getting ready to do some serious damage to the football player.

I whipped out my wand from my bag and cried "I don't want this to happen here, make this Adam disappear!" In a flash of light, Adam was gone.

Max immediately rushed over to me. My knees faltered and I slumped to the ground, but Max caught me and held me up.

"Oh my god, Alice, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know." I told him truthfully.

He hugged me close in his arms. "God, Alice, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

I chuckled weakly. "It's not your fault."

He hoisted me up in his arms bridal-style. "I'm taking you home."

He walked back to the Sub Station. We created quite a commotion when Max walked in. But Max just waved off the questions, saying he needed to get me to bed. I stayed silent, still shaken up from the events. Max took me upstairs and lay me down on his bed. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"I think so…" I mumbled.

He tucked me in under the blankets and petted my hair. "Alright. I'm gonna go get you some water and crackers. I'll be right back, ok?"

I nodded and watched him leave. In a few moments he came back with a glass of cold water and crackers. I nibbled on a cracker and took a few sips of water, but I felt too empty to eat or drink.

Max stayed by my side the whole time, petting my hair, holding my hand, always asking if I was alright or needed anything. It was really sweet.

But, in a few hours, Max fell asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful, with his hair falling over his eyelids and a complete look of relaxation on his features.

My eyelids were heavy as well, and I fell asleep stroking Max's hair.

I awoke with a start, my stomach roiling. "ugh…" I moaned, shooting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. I emptied the small contents of my stomach into the toilet. Afterwards, I leaned against the wall and just breathed, my panting the only noise in the quiet house. I stood up and flushed the toilet, taking the time to brush my teeth with a spare toothbrush I always have at the Russo's. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and suddenly a flash of the nightmare I had woken up from went through my mind. I whimpered and clutched at my body.

Suddenly I couldn't take it. I ripped off my clothes and turned the water on as hot as it could go. I stood under the steaming water, but it only felt lukewarm. All of the fright and greif just flooded through and I couldn't help it. I broke down and sank to the shower floor, sobbing.

I don't know how long I was there, but Max appeared out of nowhere. "Alice what are you doing?" I looked up to see him hovering over me. I was so distraught and out of it, I didn't even care that I was naked in front of him. I vaguely felt the water being turned off and Max wrapping a towel around me and lifting me back up in his arms. "That water was boiling hot Alice. What the heck were you thinking? Your skin is burning hot…" He scolded quietly as he carried me back to his room.

"I felt so…dirty…"

He stopped. I continued on in a small voice "I feel so violated and gross. I couldn't… couldn't deal with it. I had to wash away this feeling."

"Did it work?" He asked quietly.

"…Not really."

He looked me in the eyes. "Maybe this'll help.." He murmured, leaning his head forward and pressing his lips gently to mine.

I was in a blissful shock. But I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After a while he pulled away. "How was that?" He asked softly.

I smiled. "Yeah, a bit."

He chuckled. "C'mon, let's get you into some clothes and back to bed."

At the same time we both realized what he had just said. A blush ran across both our cheeks and I wrapped the towel tighter around my now dry body. "Um, yeah. Clothes would be good." I said, embarrassed. We didn't look at each other after that.

When we got to Max's bedroom he put me down and gave me one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. They were both (surprisingly) clean. I put them on while Max had his back turned.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "Thank you." I murmured into his back. He turned around and hugged me back.

"For what?" He said into my hair.

"For being there for me."

He kissed my head. I looked up and he kissed my lips. I smiled when we pulled away. "I'm so happy."

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause you're kissing me. I like you Max, a lot."

A big smile grew on his face. He hugged me tighter and said "I like you too Alice!"

"I was so worried you hated me… " I told him truthfully.

"Hate you? Why would you think that?"

"Because you were so distant from me after Gina's party… I thought I did something to make you mad at me."

"What? No…"

"Then why were you so weird with me?"

Max looked embarrassed. "Uh, you know what? I'll tell you later…"

I sighed and snuggled into his chest. "Alright Max."

"Think we should go back to bed?"

"Yeah…" I clutched at his shirt. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

We laid down on his bed and I curled into his side. Soon enough I fell asleep, no nightmares awaking me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww yay! I finally got them together ^ ^ Ha ha… <strong>

**Sorry about, you know, almost having Alice get raped (gonna have to change the rating to 'M')… but to clear things up, her plan was to use Adam to make Max jealous enough so that he would tell her why he was so distant from her. But Adam was a crazy psycho horny teenage boy. BUT MAX TO THE RESCUE! And the next chapter shall be…. THEIR FIRST DATE! Anyways, I spent all night typing this up, and it was longer than my other chapters so I hope that made you guys happy! REVIEW IF YOU GOT THE VERY POTTER MUSICAL/SEQUEL REFERENCE! And even if you didn't, review anyways! **

**So, love you guys, keep reading, and tell me everything you think, even if it doesn't really have to do with the story xD I love hearing from you guys!**

**(BTW Guess who gets to see Big Time Rush and Cody Simpson this July! And meet said cute Australian!)**


	6. First Dates

**Alrighty CHAPTER SIX! Enjoy my little kittens! Please review!**

"Hey, Alice!"

I turned around to see Max jogging towards me. "Het Max, what's up?" I asked, wrapping my hands around his neck.

"The ceiling." He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You know that!"

I gave him a look. "I meant, dummy, what are you doing?"

"Oh!" He chuckled "Just looking for you."

I giggled and leaned on my toes to peck him on the lips. "Well I hope I wasn't that hard to find!"

"Well, you're pretty short, it's hard to find you over everyone else's heads."

"Ok, now you're just asking for it." I glared at him, play punching his chest. Only to have it feel like punching a soft rock. "Damn! What are those karate lessons doing to you?" I asked appreciatively.

"They're teaching me karate, duh. What did you think, they were teaching me ballet?"

"I was talking about your rock-hard muscles!" I said, poking his chest.

"Oh! Well, I guess that's what happens when you exercise."

"I like it." I purred, placing my hands lightly against his chest and pressing against him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, locking me in place. "Really? Maybe you'd like to get to know them.." He trailed off, then gave me a smoldering gaze "Personally."

A shiver went down my spine. I leaned up to mouth-rape him when Alex walked by and said grouchily "Oh stop with the foreplay!"

Max and I stepped away from each other. I felt my face heating up but I shoved the feeling down. "Aww, Alex, are you jealous 'cause you aren't getting the same attention from me?" I simpered, wrapping myself around her and brushing my fingers down her hair.

"Ew, get away from me…" She pushed me off.

I laughed and patted her shoulder. "You know you love me. You can't resist _this_." I waved my fingers down my body and shook my hips.

She cracked a smile and ruffled my hair. "Alrighty kiddo. Now leave me alone." She pushed my shoulder.

I laughed "Later Alex." Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

I froze, and my blood ran cold. Adam was arrested that night… there's no way-

"I've got a proposition." Max's smooth voice murmured in my ear.

I relaxed instantly. "Oh really? And what is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"You-" he spun me around to face him "will go on a date-"He dipped me down "with me." Max gave me an easy smile.

Surprised by his sudden swagger, I couldn't help but blush "W-what?" I stuttered.

"Go on a date with me." He smirked.

I smiled. "Okay. When and where?"

He faltered. "Uhhhhh…."

One of my eyebrows quirked up. "You didn't plan anything?"

"Well, I was hoping that after the beginning you wouldn't ask questions…"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways. "Get back to me when you figure something out." I patted his arm. "I gotta get to class, but I'll see you later." I leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

**Later at the Sub Shop~ Max's P.O.V.**

"Alex! Help me!" I whined, slumping onto a stool. Alex stood behind the counter, 'working' the register.

"I don't really like helping," She shook her head "It requires work."

"Alex, I don't know where to take Alice for our first date!"

She perked up. "You and Alice are going on a date?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

She screamed "Oh my gosh Max! This is so exciting! Of course I'll help you!" She squealed, reaching over the counter to hug me.

"I'm serious Alex! I made asking her a big deal and I'm scared that if I don't 'Wow' her then I might lose her…" I confided.

Alex stared at me with a serious look. "So, you want something… Romantic and magical?"

"Yes! But maybe not so much magic. I don't know how, but somehow we always mess it up. It's like we're not using it for the right thing and that's why it never works out for us."

Alex looked thoughtful. "Nah, that's not it." She shook her head. "Anyways, the date, leave it to me." She smiled, leaving the register and heading upstairs.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alex! Where are you taking me?" I huffed as she pulled me along down the street.

"We never have enough girl time, so we're going to hang out! We are getting mani/pedi's!" She continued to pull my arm.

"Ok…" I was still hesitant as we walked into the nail salon. I looked at the nail polish as Alex conversed with the woman at the front.

"Come on Alice, we're over here!" Alex grabbed me and dragged me over to some chairs.

"But I didn't pick out a color!" I said as she sat me down.

"Oh that's ok I picked out something for you." She sat down next me.

"Um, ok…" I said.

"This is kind of… fancy for _just _a mani/pedi…" I told Alex as we walked out.

"Not really! Besides, they look so pretty!" She complimented me.

I looked down at my nails. They were white with swirly black designs. "Well, they do look nice… What are we doing now?" I asked.

"We are going to go try on clothes! Let's go." She smiled cheerfully.

I was horrified. Alex was… cheerful? If my arm wasn't about to be pulled out of its socket from Alex pulling me, I would have shuddered. She dragged me to the sub shop. As we walked in, I questioned my friend. "Alex, why are we at the sub shop? I thought you said we were gonna try on clothes."

"We are. We're just going to do it wizard-style." She said as she led me upstairs.

"Oh, ok." That was always fun.

We stopped in her room. Alex placed me in front of the mirror and sat down on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Ooh! This is cute!" She said, and waved her wand at me.

A strapless ivory dress with a peacock feather design on the left breast appeared on my body. Alex looked it over. "Nah." She said, waving her wand again and the dress disappeared.

"Why am I trying on dresses?" I asked.

"Don't question me!" She said, waving her wand again.

This time a white strapless dress with a lace-styled bottom and a striped sash tied in a bow. "Hmmm…" Alex hummed, then waved her wand and the dress turned black. "No."

We went through two other dresses like that, until finally Alex waved her wand and a new dress appeared. It was strapless and white with black designs on it. The hem was black, with a black tulle underskirt, and a black ribbon around the waist, tied in a bow on the side. "It's perfect!" Alex squealed.

"It is really pretty." I admired, turning this way and that.

"Now for shoes and accessories!" She exclaimed.

This time we went through 6 pair of shoes before Alex stopped.

"These look HOT!" She complimented.

The shoes were definitely gorgeous. Black stiletto sandals with round bejeweled straps. Accessories took a very short amount of time. A pair of silver drop earrings with a crystal in the middle, and a very pretty silver ring with two roses on it, with black crystals on one rose and clear on the other, and silver leaves branching out from the roses. Alex produced a studded clutch, black on one side and white on the other, with a zig-zag in the middle separating the colors. After all that, Alex pulled me over to her vanity and sat me down.

"I'm gonna do your hair and makeup!" She said.

"Why?" I asked, exasperated.

"'Cause I feel like it!"

An hour later Alex was finally finished with my head. "Here.. you.. go! She said, turning me around to face the mirror.

"Whoa…." I breathed. Alex did a really good job! My eyes were decorated with white eye shadow edged with black eye shadow, thick black eyeliner, and shiny pink lip gloss. My hair was curled and teased and put into two low ponytails.

"There. You're perfect!" She clasped her hands over her heart. "Aw, look at you, looking all pretty and grown up…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, thank you for all this Alex, but… what exactly is _all this _for?"

"For something very special." She smiled.

I walked down to the sub shop. Why am I going downstairs to help with the late-night dinner rush all dolled up like this?

But as I stepped down the stairs I was taken by surprise. The sub shop was transformed into a beautiful area. Tea lights were strung around the walls, creating romantic mood lighting. A single table was set in the middle, covered in a white tablecloth with a set of plates and tableware and a candle centerpiece covered in white roses.

"What's going on…?" I asked to the empty room.

"Our first date." Max's voice came from behind.

I turned around to see Max looking very handsome in a tuxedo.

"Hello handsome." I smiled.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, walking to me and wrapping me in a hug.

When we pulled away, he took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and pushed it back in when I sat down. Max sat down across from me and Justin came out looking sharp as well in a black vest and bowtie. "A glass of bubbly?" He offered. He leaned in and whispered "It's actually just sprite. I'm not serving you guys any alcohol."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thank you, Justin."

He poured the soda into our champagne glasses (I didn't even know the Russo's _had_ champagne glasses!) and left, saying "I'll bring your food out shortly."

"This is really nice, Max." I smiled.

"Yeah, I had everyone help out with it." He replied.

'_So that's why Alex dressed me up…' _I thought. "This really is amazing Max. I love that you put in so much effort for us."

He grabbed my hand and held it over the table. "Anything for you Alice."

We continued to talk and flirt, even after Justin brought out our food. Max stood up suddenly stood up and offered his hand to me. "Wanna dance?"

I took his hand and stood up. "Sure."

Soft music started to play, I assumed that Justin or Alex was the cause. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We swayed back and forth to the music, and I leaned closer to Max and put my head on his chest.

"Hey Max?" I said **OH YAY**after a while.

"Hmm?"

"This was the best first date ever. Thanks."

"No problem."

I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed me back just as sweetly. We pulled away, and continued to sway with the music.

**OH YAY Wasn't that just the cutest thing ever? I know it took me forever to do, and I'm so sorry! I just didn't know what to do with their first date, and then BAM this happened! I hope you liked it! So REVIEW pretty please! They make me happy :D What do you guys think I should do for the next chapter? If you have any ideas, put it in a review! Love ya ;D 3**


	7. The Next Level

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back... So, I know I haven't updated in, like, forever, and you all have every right to hate me!  
>I've just kind of lost interest in this story... I'm not completely sure if I'm going to continue it..? I'm thinking about possibly doing a side fic for the WoWP movie with Max and Alice, so, if you want that, review and let me know! I'll get started on it.<br>ALSO, MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, IT INCLUDES VERY VERY _VERY_ IMPORTANT INFORMATION!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Walking down the school hallway with max was so nice. He always had an arm around me, either around my shoulders, my waist, low on my hips with a hand in my back pocket, or we just held hands. I loved how close we were, especially after last week…<p>

_**~FLASHBACK, BITCHES~**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Max!" I yelled across the slowly emptying sub shop.<p>

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie?"

A smirk spread across his tan face. He knew what that meant. "Come over and watch a movie" really meant "Hey, come over so we can make out because my parents aren't home."

"Ok." Max called back with a huge smile on his face, walking over to me at the counter, "Let me finish up here." He stood next to me and leaned down to give me a slow kiss.

I giggled when he started to walk away and smacked him on the butt. He turned around to give me a look, and when I stuck my tongue out at him, he came back over and lifted me up over his shoulder. I squealed in laughter and surprised. "Come on, you need a time out!" He said, and with a hand resting on my butt and my back, he took me outside and put me down outside the door. "Now, I want you to stay here and think about what you've done." He said to me seriously.

I knew what to do. I smirked, and asked "What is that you think that I've done that I know I did that made me get a time out?" I asked.

Max studied me, confusion and suspicion in his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I know you did something!"

I smiled. I won. "You're still coming over, right?"

"I don't know… You did something bad. I don't really remember what it was, but I think you should be punished for it."

I smirked. Stepping close, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body as close as possible to his. I put my lips on his, and smirked when he instantly kissed me back. I pulled away just as Max tried putting his tongue in my mouth. Moving down, I kissed his neck, sucking on it until the tan skin was red, relishing in the vibrations of his moans.

Pulling completely away from him, I stared into his dark lustful eyes, then down to the swollen skin on his neck.

"I'll see you later." Max said, his voice husky and low. It sent shivers down my body, all the way to my lady parts.

I bit my lip, pulling him in for one last kiss. "Laters, baby." I smirked, walking away. When I got home, I pulled out my phone and sent Max a text; _-Meet me at my place in an hour- _

I went upstairs to the bathroom and refreshed my makeup, and put on my favorite lotion. It was White Peach and Sandalwood, and Max loved it. I went back to my room and shoved some things under my bed, and straightened out my sheets. I was in the process of picking out a movie when the door opened downstairs.

"Hellooooo!" Max yelled.

"Up here, baby!" I yelled back.

His feet thudded against the stairs and then he appeared in the doorway. He looked at me with a bright smile. "Hey."

I smiled back, "Hi." and sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me.

Max eagerly came forward and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me tenderly, "I missed you."

"I saw you an hour ago. Even less, actually, you got here fast!" I said, pulling away a little.

"Yeah, but, I figured if I came early, you'd be totally surprised and all like "I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes!" and stuff like that. And then I could laugh and be like "Ooh totally surprised you!"" He explained, a silly, nonchalant look on his face.

Chuckling, I told him as sweetly as I could "You're an idiot."

His expression turned dark, sly and mischievous, and he said "That wasn't very nice."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, scooting back to the middle of my bed.

Max advanced on me, climbing on top of my body. Putting his lips to mine, we kissed roughly. His tongued battled its way through my mouth, wrapping around mine and rubbing against it. Max lay against me, resting on his forearms to keep most of his weight off of me, while I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair. As our kisses became more heated, one of his hands travelled up my shirt, pushing it up over my breasts. I sat up and broke the kiss for a second to pull my shirt off, Max doing the same. When we crashed together I reveled in the feel of his bare chest against mine. His skin was so warm, like a sexy, snuggly blanket.

Kissing again, Max's hands went to my shoulders, pushing down my bra straps. He kissed across my jawline, down my neck, and stopped momentarily to softly kiss the hollow of my throat. He continued down until he reached the tops of my breasts, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin. Letting out a moan, I tugged on his hair. Max wrapped his hands around my back and fumbled with my bra. Laughing, I pulled away from him and reached to my back, easily unhooking my bra. I slid the garment down and threw it to the floor. Wrestling tongues once again with Max, he palmed my breast, eliciting breathy moans from deep in my throat.

I felt his erection against the very inside of my thigh. The feeling was so good – there was a clenching deep in my belly, and tingles down in my lady parts. I pressed my thighs together, feeling a hot need soak my panties. That's when I knew.

"Max," I panted "I want you."

"Want me to do what?" He murmured against my neck, where he was giving me wicked hickeys.

"I want you to make love to me."

He froze. "Are you sure?" He asked, pulling away and looking me in the eyes.

I kissed him softly. "Definitely."

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>At lunch, I sat in Max's lap, with his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. "You guys look closer than normal." Our friend Richard noticed.<p>

I shrugged, looking at Max with a smile. "Yeah," he said, "We had se- Oomph!" I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm going on vacation with him and his family." I lied through my teeth, faking a smile.

"You are?" Max asked "'Cause I was gonna tell them about us having-."

"Max!" I hissed.

"What?" he whined.

"Do _not _tell our friends that we had sex!" I whispered furiously in his ear.

"Why not?" he asked.

'"Because! It's not something they need to know!" I hissed.

Making his 'thinking face', Max said a moment later "Alright, you win."

The guys at our table laughed and made whip noises, flicking their hands like they were flicking a whip.

"Oh whatever guys, you know you're just jealous you didn't get a piece of this," I motioned to my body "Before Max did."

"True dat." Laughed Mikey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, if you're still here, you're my favorite!<strong>

**Okay, to start this off, I'm giving a very special shout out to a guest reviewer A.T.T.I.C: My dear, I love you! You totally made my day with your review... as long ago as it was, I still have the email ****saved! I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy your lemony needs! Unfortunately, I was unable to write an actual lemon, and I apologize! It's just awkward for me to write, and every time I try, I just draw a blank as to what to write. You know? Yeah... But, thank you so very very much for your much-loved review!**

**ANYWAYS, one other thing I wanted to add, which is VERY IMPORTANT (This is the VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION) If you guys happen to like the Disney Channel/Teletoon (For any of my Canadian readers!) show My Babysitters A Vampire, I have a Benny/OC fic that I want to share with you all! It's actually already finished, so I will be updating weekly! I'm starting on Season 2, which will be the sequel, and a side fic involving them all going on a surprise trip for spring break!  
><strong>

**So, if you're a fan of My Babysitters A Vampire, make sure to check out my new fanfiction! It'll be up THIS FRIDAY, OCTOBER 19TH! So be sure to check on my profile, or check out the MBAV fics on Friday to find it! It'll be called Don't Call Me Baby.**

**BY THE WAY, Hugs to whoever can catch the Fifty Shades of Grey reference!**


End file.
